Draconic Flutes
Draconic flutes are a Guild Technology that can be used to summon random dragons of varying rarity inside a Draconic Sanctuary. As can be inferred, the player needs to be part of a Guild with both the Draconic Resonance and Draconic Sanctuary unlocked to be able to gather and use flutes. The higher the Draconic Resonance level, the higher chance there is of obtaining rare flutes. The Enhanced Extraction technology is also beneficial here, but not required. Gathering Flutes Once a player reaches level 20, they can send their Dragon Lair dragons to gather flutes at a base rate of one flute per hour. The flute process will be the first process shown under the Special Processes tab, and the number in brackets is the guild’s Draconic Resonance technology level. To begin gathering flutes, set this process to run as you normally would – select a time and click Add. The base rate will be one flute gathered per hour; this can be increased by using the Increase Production button (this will cost Diamonds). Extracting Flutes Once the dragon has completed the process, an Unidentified Draconic Flute will show up in your Lair Storage. Retrieve this flute and extract it in your backpack – if you’ve saved up a bunch of flutes, use Batch Extraction, it’s much faster; also, if your guild has Enhanced Extraction, or you have an extraction rate buff from food or some other source, it will likely be beneficial to activate that before you begin extracting. Extracting a flute has a chance to give you the following: *Shattered Ore *Seal-Breaking Scale Powder *Whispering Draconic Flute *Humming Draconic Flute *Echoing Draconic Flute *Melodic Draconic Flute *Sealed Melodic Draconic Flute *Resonating Draconic Flute *Sealed Resonating Draconic Flute *Draconic Flute (Clear Energy) *Sealed Draconic Flute (Clear Energy) *Recipe: Echoing Draconic Flute *Recipe: Melodic Draconic Flute *Recipe: Resonating Draconic Flute *Recipe: Draconic Flute (Clear Energy) Additionally, extracting the Humming Draconic Flutes will give you more Shattered Ore and a very small chance to give you Seal-Breaking Scale Powder, which is used to open sealed flutes and other sealed items. Sealed flutes require one Seal Breaking Scale Powder to use. Flute recipes usually require a large amount of materials to create (lower-tier flutes and Napolite). Thus, it’s recommended they’re thrown away. Flute Types Each type of flute can pull dragons of different levels of rarity. Roughly, here are the types the flutes can pull: *Whispering Draconic Flute: Unable to spawn dragons. Only used in crafting. *Humming Draconic Flute: Unnamed common dragons, unnamed rare dragons *Echoing Draconic Flute: Named rare dragons, generally Public Event bosses and a handful of Dungeon Rares *Melodic Draconic Flute: Roaming ancients from Puretia to Korhala, named Public Event and Dungeon Rares *Resonating Draconic Flute: Same pool as Melodic, but guaranteed to have 10 Skill Slots *Draconic Flute (Clear Energy): Able to spawn dungeon rares, dungeon ancients, and roaming ancients from Wintertide, Inartia, and Alentia, guaranteed to have 10 slots Dragons from Olandra, Porthis, and Thadrea are not currently in any flute pool and thus cannot be summoned by normal flutes. Special Flutes Some flutes are obtained in different ways from extracting flutes from dragon processes. These flutes are used in the same way as “normal” flutes, but oftentimes spawn specific dragons. Notable examples include: *Snowdrift Energy: Has a small chance to spawn a specific Frontier Ancient such as Sophani’s Offspring *Excellent Draconic Flute (Snowdrift Energy), obtained by combining 10 Draconic Flute Crystals from Shining Platinum Chests sold by the *Logistics Merchants, is a guaranteed Frontier Ancient flute. *Remnant Moon Flute: Spawns Royal Thorn; requires 3 items to use *Treasure Hunt Flutes: Spawn specific ancients – Death Knell, Nessus, and Bloodred Coral *Indigo Stone Egg: Functions as a flute; summons a newborn Indigo Stone Using Flutes To use a Draconic Flute, head to your Guild Sanctuary – Press G, tab 4, big green button at the top of the page (you need 100 Guild Points to enter the Sanctuary). Once there, open your backpack and right-click the flute you wish to use. A dragon will spawn in front of you. You now have six minutes to either capture or kill the dragon before it despawns. The dragon is permanently tagged to you – no other players can capture it, even if the dragon is “reset”, loses aggro, or you die. After using a Draconic Flute, you will be unable to use another Draconic Flute for three minutes. Flute Exclusive Dragons Before the implementation of dragon eggs, a few dragons were exclusive to flutes. Dragon eggs and flutes still remain the only way to get these dragons: *Diamond Bulwark *Scarlet Flame *Emerald Crystal *Jade Soul *Vibrant Thunder - A special flute from world bosses *Soul Wing - Snowdrift Energy Flutes *Ebony Thorn - Snowdrift Energy Flutes Trivia *On the North American game hosted by Daybreak, Korhala ancients were not part of the flute's spawn table. *Original Draconic Flutes did not have a cooldown time and thus players could potentially have hoards of dragons spawned anywhere. It is unknown if the new cooldown will ever be removed. Sources *Guide written by Blau and Oric - https://www.dragonsprophetlibrary.com/dpna_guides/draconic-flutes/ Gallery Unidentifiedflute2.png Whisperingflute1.png Hummingflt.png Echoingflute.png Sealedmelodicflute.png Melodicunsealedflt.png Ressealed.png Resonating_dragon_flute_text.png Ss_%282014-10-25_at_10.11.35%29.jpg Ss_%282014-11-04_at_04.12.15%29.png Category:Guilds Category:Crafting Skills Category:Catalysts and Crafting Category:User Guides